The Secret
by Cleflevor
Summary: Athena and Poseidon have gotten into an argument. A very serious one. But, will Poseiden get something out of it?Pothena One-shot! Rated T for swearing


**A/N I know, this is a Pothena one-shot.But their rivalry fascinates me, so I kinda like it.And btw, for the whole story they're all human sized.Anyways...**

 **Summary:Athena and Poseidon have gotten into an arguement.A very serious one.But, will Poseiden get something out of it?** **Pothena One-shot! Rated T for swearing**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson.If I did, I would probably make Percabeth or something,canon.**

 _The Secret_

"Why are you always like this?!"Poseiden boomed,"You're always angry, or have a cold expression on!I try to start a conversation but basically the same damn thing always happens!" He ranted.

Poseiden was coming over to Athena's palace as the sun was bright.He was also going to tease her because he had nothing better to do. She seemed out of it with a look in her eyes that almost looked like sadness for the time he was there.When the sea god asked why she was acting out of the normal.After the sea god asked her, almost immediately she flared up and yelled at him.Causing an actual arguement between the two.And not just some playful bickering like usual.It was a serious one, both just yelling at each other at the top of their lungs.This caused every animal or nymph nearby to run away from the deafening voices coming from the goddess of wisdom's palace.A few flowers or plants even died as they heard the voices.

"It's none of your fucking buisness, Poseidon!"Athena boomed back, face red from anger,"You should stop sticking your nose in other peoples buisness"

"I'm just concerned for you!"He spat,"I just want to know whats wrong because you seem out of it!"

"Oh I'm sorry I won't tell you!"she mocked, sarcasm dripping from her voice,"Nosy little bastard!"This caught Poseidon off gaurd, causing him to step back.She crossed his line and insulted him.He snapped.

"Shut up you bitch!I was trying to help you, but it's obvious you don't want any fucking help!"He boomed,kicking a chair knocking it into the wall,breaking it"I know we're rivals, but you fucking crossed the line!You know, you're just a slut, a bitch that is arrogant and conceited!You think you know everything because you're the goddess of wisdom, you always talk about me being dumb and now you call me a bastard?My fucking god!Seriously!"He spat, a venomous tone to his voice.He wasn't thinking when he said that and instantly regretted it,his face instantly turned pale the second after he said all of those things.

The said god was taken aback, she had tears in her eyes and was shaking."I-I'm sorry Ath-"He got cut off by Athena shoving him to the ground, while running towards the door, slamming it shut as she ran out , leaving a shocked and horrified Poseidon on the ground.He jumped off the ground and regained his composure,running out the door instantly towards the direction of the forest knowing she would have ran into it.He ran deep into the forest trying to seek out her aura.Usually it was a powerful aura, he knew that as he spent enough time with her to know that.But he felt a strange aura with sadness and a tiny bit of grief and anger around somewhere.He felt that he should follow it even if it means a risk that it wasn't the goddess of wisdom.

Athena didn't know where she was going, nor did she care as tears flooded her vision.Her breathing was ragged.She kept on running for what felt for hours, but she knew it was probably just for a few minutes.After a few moments she came into a clearing with bright green grass and a tree in the center.She immediately ran to the tree and rested herself on it.She hugged her knees to her chest and buried her face into her legs, tears still streaming down her face.

A few minutes the goddess felt herself getting drowsy, she stopped hugging her knees as her tears stopped and laid down on the soft grass.She shifted so that she was on her side and used her hands to support herself and closed her eyes.At that moment it was peaceful she forgot all about what happend and felt the weight on her shoulders immediately disperse and her breathing slowly turned stable.Sleep slowly drowned her as she laid down in the clearing.

Poseidon kept running until the aura of sadness, grief, and anger turned into a peaceful one.He slowed down to a jog and kept going towards the aura.After a few minutes he came towards a clearing.He narrowed his eyes looking around and spotted a tree in the center of the clearing.He sensed the peaceful aura coming from the tree and he walked towards it.When he got there, his eyes widened.There she was,Athena laying peacefully in the grass sleeping.She looked very peaceful with her eyes closed, if you listened closely you could hear her faint snoring.

The god couldn't bring his heart to wake her up so he just sat next to her sleeping body resting himself on the tree,careful to not wake up the sleeping goddess.Poseiden inspected the sleeping woman next to him.She had blonde hair ( _A/N I'm making her have blonde hair.Her hair can be both black or blonde so I chose blonde for obvious reasons)_ that always shined when in sunlight,calculating stormy grey eyes that could startle anyone when angry.Even Zeus didn't dare make The goddess of wisdom angry, as he knew the power of his own daughter.Up close you could tell how attractive she looked. _She looks beautiful_ he thought.Poseidon's eyes widened and his breath hitched, _since when did I think of her like that?_ he pondered _Seriously!It's that feeling you got while you both were still in friendly terms!It's happening again!I think your love for her is coming back!_ His inner voice called out Poseidon sighed, actually giving in.He knew his inner voice was right.

Believe it or not.The water god _did_ have feelings for the goddess.Though their rivalry blocked him from seeing that he still did. He guessed it was because he saw her vulnerable side again after all of these centuries, he was blinded from his feelings towards her because of the rivalry. He failed to see...That she built a wall so no-one could see how she felt on the inside.He felt guilt build inside of him. _And it was because they chose her over me!I should have been a good sport about it, but I just got angry.Da-_

"Poseidon?"He sea god flinched at the sound of that voice.He turned his gaze down to his side and saw the shock filled grey eyes of Athena.Her eyes were wide and she flinched when he looked at her.She jumped up attempting to run away but the said man jumped and grabbed her wrist before she could run.She looked back and tried to get out of her rival's grasp that kept getting tighter as she tried.For once, Poseidon was stronger than Athena.Though, Poseidon was only stronger because she was still vulnerable from the fight.She eventually gave in with tears threatening to spill at any second.

"I won't force you to tell me anything,"He whispered softly,pulling her into a hug the goddess didn't expect so he earned a yelp in surprise,"I just want to say I-I'm sorry for the past centuries.I should have been a good sport about you becoming the Athens' patron( _A/N They fought because both of them wanted to be the Athens' patron to protect them right?)_.But I wasn't so I made the friendship between us fall apart.I'm sorry for what happend earlier today and what I said.I'm sorry for making you build the walls you built to hide yourself."He rambled in a soft voice.He felt his shirt shoulder become a little soaked and knew that it was Athena crying, as he felt her hug him back and bury her head into his shoulder.

A few minutes in the embrace, they both finally pulled back.They looked in each others eyes.Stormy Grey meeting Sea Green.Softly Athena spoke,"You really want to know why my behaviour was different, huh?" she asked, tilting her head(Which Poseidon found cute).He nodded curtly.The goddess sighed, and leaned on the tree,"O-okay, I'll tell you in story form"

she sighed before continuing,"One day, there was a girl and a boy.The boy was a goofy and immature.The girl was always serious and she was intelligent.They had a special friendship no-one could break through, or so they thought.One day, there was something special, like a competition the girl and boy wanted to try but there was only one winner.The girl won this competition and the boy was mad at her saying things that made her feel mad, soon they both got into an arguement.After the two finished bickering, the boy made a proposition.He told the girl that they aren't fit to be friends anymore so he said that they were rivals.The girl accepted the proposition as her anger was still there.But, after a few minutes the girl noticed what just happend.She realized she loved the boy, but her pride got to her and she pushed it to the back of her head.The girl built walls to mask her emotions and became really cold towards most people..From that day on they would bicker, but more on the playful side.The End."The goddess finally ended.

"Poor guy and girl..."Poseidon said,"Who is it about?"Athena had a look saying,'You're kidding me...right?'

After a few moments, Poseidon's eyes widened,"Y'know, that girl sounds a lot like you?And the boy-"He cut himself off blushing furiously,"Do you still?"He asked.Athena not being dumb, blushed and nodded.In one swift motion Poseidon had Athena pinned against the tree, who squeaked in surprise.The god slowly leaned in until his lips were brushed right against the goddess' lips.He then whispered,"Good"Then attached his lips to hers.

 _Meanwhile In the Throne room..._

"Aww!They're so cute!"Aphrodite squealed, watching the T.V.The gods and goddess' were baffled they thought Athena was going to make the first move.Grumbling they all slowly gave Aphrodite 100 drachmas each,"Pothena forever!"

 _The Secret_

 ** _Me:The ending is rushed but I hope you guys enjoyed it either way!Critiscm is welcomed.Also, sorry if Athena or Poseidon or both were OOC.._**

 ** _Athena:I still can't believe you paired me up with Poseidon._**

 ** _Poseidon*grins*You know you can't resist me!_**

 ** _Athena*rolls eyes*_**

 ** _Aphrodite:Awwww!Pothena cute moments!Hermes, hurry up with the camera would ya?_**

 ** _Athena*turns red with anger*_**

 ** _Me:...Run Aphrodite_**

 ** _Aphrodite:Alright bye!*runs away with Athena close behind*_**

 ** _Poseidon:Wait!I want to play ta-_**

 ** _*static*_**


End file.
